Delicate Sun
by AnotherDreamChild
Summary: Katrina Black and Althea Kiddel were just your er average 16 year old but they somehow landed in Hogwarts. And somehow everyone knows them well. Lupin/Oc Sirius/Oc Co-written with Curious Zara


A girl with long straight black hair and piercing green eyes looked at the alarm clock that was placed on her table. The clock beeped on and off 12:00 AM.

"Looks like we stayed up...~" Another girl with long braided hair with white hair extensions and dark brown eyes yawned.

Katrina Black, the green eyed girl, only rolled her eyes and lied down on her bed.

"Goodnight Althea Kiddell. I'm sure tomorrow will be surprizing." Katrina scoffed, face-planting her pillow. Althea giggled, curling up on her sleeping bag.

~*In the Morning*~

The next morning Katrina woke up on the hogwarts train. She blinked and looked around, utterly confused. She remembered being in her house in her bed with one of her bestfriend's in her room on the floor.

_Wait, where WAS Althea? _Katrina thought worried for a slight moment. This moment was totally ruining her tough girl image.

Seconds later, the dark skinned beauty slid the door open and smiled. "Hello, Kitty Kat. Have a nice rest?" She seemed to purr it out like a cat.

Katrina shot a glare at her dark skinned friend. "Shut it up, Althea." She smirked crossing her legs. "You and that BORING school robes. I can't believe we are forced to wear this crap." She spat rolling her green eyes.

Althea pouted and sat down closing the door. "You should just shut up and deal with it. You are the one always saying that you don't want to be called Xenophilius's future wife!" Her voice didn't come out angry it came out soft.

Sirius came by and sighed at his younger sister as he poked his head through the door. "Hurry up, and go change...before we arrive at Hogwarts!" Sirius glanced over at Althea and smiled. "I do hope, Kathrine learns from you." He then stuck his head out and his footsteps went down the corridor.

Althea smooth down her pink skirt and crossed her legs. She took off her pink flats and looked out the windows. She was smiling, and Kathrine just smirked and left the small boxed room and returned six minutes later.

She was wearing the Hogwarts robe but it was cut off to be a sweater with the Gryffindor crest and a white button up shirt and the Gryffindor colored tie. Her skirt is a striped red and orange color. With rainbow colored stockings and white converse with stars on them.

Althea looked up at her friend. "Aw, how freakin' cute." She managed to whisper, giggling. Katrina poked her friend in the ribs and sat down then shifting so she was on her back, her head on Althea's lap.

Katrina closed her eyes.

*~At Hogwarts~*

Katrina pursed her lips and wondered how they got to Hogwarts. One minute they were at her house and then they're at Hogwarts. "What's up Kitty Kat?" Althea asked, looking around the halls of Hogwarts as they walked towards the grand hall with the other 6th years. "I'm wondering why we ended up here...And why did Sirius called me 'younger sister?'" Katrina muttered, crossing her arms. "Well your last name IS Black so..." Althea guessed. Katrina shrugged and a sudden popped into her mind. She smirked evilly. Althea paled slightly at the smirk, "What are you thinking?" Katrina only chuckled and drawled out lowly, "How about...we ditch?" And Katrina looked out quickly, grabbed Althea's arm and Apparated to the Qudditch field.

Althea's head went down as they appeared on the Qudditch field. Katrina snorted and got her uniform and pointed her wand at Althea and she was in her Qudditch uniform. She sighed and mounted her broom and watched as Katrina mounted hers.

"Which ball are we using?" Althea asked curiously.

"Seeker." Katrina answered darkly as she smirked. She opened the box and watched as the snitch went up in the air.

"And we are off!" Althea said as they began to fly and race after the snitch. Hours passed one of them could have catched the snitch, they didn't want too. They wanted to have super fun. A bunch of Gryffindors and Slytherins crowed onto the field, and gasped.

"Lucius look its your girlfriend." Bellatrix sneered with laughter holding her stomach as unfamilar Slytherin's laughed.

Lucius glared and pointed his wand up in the air. "CRUCIO!"

Althea twitched and her body went limp and she fell from her broom, and Katrina gasped and went flying after her.

Katrina caught Althea and glared darkly down, "You bastard!" Lucius only smirked up. "Why don't you come down and say it to my face?" Katrina only snorted and smirked back, "Why I don't want you and your little gang running to your mothers." The comment earned glares and Lucius growled at the girl. "No wonder you ended up in Gryffindor. You and Sirius are such disgrace to the Black family." Katrina's eyes flashed dangerously, "Fuck you! No wait, I'm straight." Katrina smirked.

"You little..." "STUPFEY!" The spell sent Lucius tumbling to the ground.

Bellatrix glared at her cousin. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" She spat. Narcissa looked at her older cousin with disgust. "How dare you use that spell, on your best friends BOYFRIEND?" She shouted her petite frame was shaking weirdly.

"Make that EX-Boyfriend." Katrina stated before getting off of her broom carrying Althea to the hospital wing. She sat in a corner watching Althea, pissed off.

The Maruders gang came in and crowed around Althea's bed. Sirius kept on eye on his sister and one eye on Althea. Katrina was glaring at them, daring them to approch her. She turned her glare towards the floor, "Me a bitch? Like you're the one to talk." And the rest of her grumbles were in gibberish.


End file.
